


Soup

by justflyingthroughlife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caring Derek, Fluff, M/M, Sick Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justflyingthroughlife/pseuds/justflyingthroughlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a drabble of a sick Stiles and Derek taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

**From: Big Bad Wolf <3**

_Let me in or I'll break your window.  
_

**From: Stiles  
**

_Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin. I'm sick.  
_

**From: Big Bad Wolf <3**

_That's why you need to let me in, stupid._

**From: Stiles  
**

_I'm gross.  
_

**From: Big Bad Wolf <3**

_So?_

**From: Stiles**

_So I don't want you to see me like this.  
_

**From: Big Bad Wolf <3**

_Stiles. I've seen you in every situation you can think of by now.  
_

**From: Stiles**

_Not this one.  
_

**From: Big Bad Wolf <3**

_Please, Stiles. I need to take care of you.  
_

**From: Stiles**

_Fine. But don't blame me if I barf on you._

Derek waits patiently until he hears the window unlock. Slowly and quietly, he opens it and steps inside. The entire room now reeks of sweat and sick. His wolf whines, distressed at the sight of his mate lying practically motionless on the bed. He kneels beside Stiles and combs his fingers through damp hair.

“Told you I was sick,” Stiles mumbles, pushing his head into Derek’s hand sleepily. Derek smiles, pressing a kiss onto the boy’s sweaty forehead.

“You did,” he agrees. “Have you eaten anything?” Stiles shakes his head and Derek’s wolf whines again. “Too nauseous?” Stiles nods wordlessly. “Do you think you could choke down some soup for me?” Derek holds up a container of chicken noodle soup. Stiles smirks in response.

“S’not the only thing I can choke down,” he replies. Derek huffs out a laugh.

“Well you know I’d love to,” he says, “but I’m afraid you’d end up barfing.”

“Kinky.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“You’re going to eat this soup,” he says softly, “and then you’re going to take a bath because you stink.” Stiles groans as he sits up.

“Care to join me?” he asks with what he probably thinks is a sexy smirk. Derek chuckles.

“Just eat your soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Also: check out my blog at fuckrealityihaveablog.tumblr.com


End file.
